Butterfly
by KokiriNaki
Summary: The story of Seijuu, a curious scribe who is living in Egypt, around 2600 B.C. , who finds himself biting off more than he can chew with powers beyond his own comprehension.
1. Gold with Envy

Butterfly - A YuGiOh fanfiction by Naki  
  
Warnings: Nothing much here, just violence and cursing. A PG-13 rating. It may go up, later, though. *Heart.*  
  
Disclaimer: Omg. Do I have to go over this AGAIN?! I DO NOT PWN YUGIOH, OKAY? END OF STORY. KTHXBAI. However, I pwn Seijuu and Naki, so no sticky paws, please. =)  
  
Summary: The story of Seijuu, a curious scribe who is living in Egypt, around 2600 B.C. , who finds himself biting off more than he can chew with powers beyond his own comprehension.  
  
Note that this is a made-up character. Duh. =o Anyway, on with zee story!  
  
~~ CHAPTER ONE - Gold with Envy ~~  
  
In the ancient valley of the kings, the city of Cairo, Egypt, stood intrepidly  
  
against the blasting of sandstorms. It was said this city was free from sin, but  
  
apparently that rumour was false...  
  
~Cairo, 2600 B.C.~  
  
"Mother! I don't want to go to scribe studies! I want to see the tombs again!"   
  
whined Seijuu to his mom with a frustrated look.  
  
"Seijuu, you know that when I am gone, you will have to be high scribe for the  
  
Pharaoh. Why try to alter your destiny? In the end, it is final."  
  
"I don't care, Mother!" Seijuu said harshly. "I could care less! If I don't  
  
want to be a scribe, I won't."  
  
His mother turned to him, glaring and slapping the child in the face.  
  
"Do not say such things! If your father were here, he would have given you the  
  
purification, and not just a simple smack!"  
  
Seijuu just growled under his breath as he rubbed the now reddish mark on his  
  
face where his mother had slapped him. He had only had the treatment once, and  
  
if he remembered correctly, he was sore for about a month, now he had the scars  
  
from the "purifying" ceremony in plain sight on his right arm. He didn't want a  
  
matching one on his left, that was for sure.  
  
"Now," his mother announced. "Let me take you to scribe studies."  
  
Seijuu finally decided to follow his mom to the pharoah's temple, a rather  
  
beautiful place next to the pharoah's home. It had palm trees surrounding pools  
  
of water on the inside, in which the ibis birds would wallow in, and soft,  
  
cushioned mats for the students to sit on. Seijuu sat on one of the mats. He was  
  
early, so it was just him and a few other students, and the scribe. Usually all  
  
they would talk about were the different gods, and the pros and cons of scribing  
  
legends. It was actually quite boring for Seijuu.  
  
Seijuu sprawled himself out on a mat, resisting the urge to take a nap. It was  
  
just so...boring! Letting out a whine, the boy looked up at the rock ceiling  
  
uniterestedly, but something caught his eye.  
  
A shimmer of gold was fluttering just above him. It was a butterfly! He had  
  
heard foreigners talk about them, and he knew that it would be impossible to  
  
find one in the desert, so why was there one here? Seijuu glowered up at it. It  
  
looked so free and careless. He was jealous of it.  
  
Extending his arm, he carefully caught the butterfly, caging it within his  
  
fingers, but making sure he didn't do any harm to it. He smirked down at the  
  
insect that he envied so much.  
  
"Not so proud now, huh?" Seijuu spat at the butterfly. "You think you have it  
  
all." He began to enclose his fingers on the butterfly. "Then you're in a cage  
  
and you can't do a thing."  
  
"What the hell are you doing, Seijuu?" came a voice.  
  
The boy turned around to see one of this classmates. He glowered at him  
  
spitefully, growling with an animal-like tone under his breath.  
  
"Go away." Seijuu ordered the other boy.  
  
The boy had ingored him. Instead he forced open Seijuu's palm.  
  
"What are you talking to? There's nothing there!" he boy taunted.  
  
Seijuu raised a quizzical brow at his classmate.  
  
"Of course there is!" he announced with a glare, but when he turned to his  
  
palm. He found that his classmate was right. His hand was bare. "But-- There was  
  
a butterfly!" he protested, causing the other boy to laugh.  
  
"You're such a fool, Seijuu." he said between laughs. "'Butterfly', what a  
  
lie!"  
  
Seijuu shot out his arm, grabbing the boy by the neck.  
  
"I was not lying." he stated emotionlessly, tightening his grasp on his  
  
classmate's throat.  
  
The boy started to gag while Seijuu basically choked him in the middle of the  
  
entire temple.  
  
"Well, d-dammit, Seijuu. I was-- I was just kidding!"  
  
"Tell it to the gods when you see them." Seijuu spat, squeezing the boy's neck untill he heard that  
  
fatal crack of bone, dropping the classmate to his feet.  
  
Seijuu's antagonist let out his final gag, ensanguined froth spraying from his  
  
mouth. With that, the boy stormed from the temple, leaving a shocked audience  
  
behind him  
  
~~~~~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Cranberries

Butterfly - A YuGiOh fanfiction by Naki  
  
Warnings: Cursing, and most likely, excessive violence.  
  
Disclaimer: ...You know what I'm fucking going to put here, so don't ask. Okthxbai. =)  
  
Naki: I was drinking Cranberry juice, so you know how I came up with the title for this chapter. x3. Note that this chapter will be in Seijuu's POV untill I say otherwise.  
  
~~ CHAPTER TWO - Cranberries ~~  
  
I can't belive I did that. I actually killed someone. Then again, the fucker deserved what he got. But now where do I go? Home? I'll get such a scolding if I go there. I can feel myself choking on some tears, but I hold them back in, refusing to show how bad I felt. I look down, glancing at my bloodied hand for a long time. With a glare, I bring my hand to my face and lap the crimson liquid off of my hand untill it is all gone.  
  
Cursing to myself, I glance up at the sky. It is later in the afternoon, and clouds of dust and sand sprinkle into the air. The sun blazes unmercifully down, and I let out a sneeze. Mother always said if you glance at the sun, you would sneeze, and that theory was always right on my part. I then went wide-eyed. Mother! She was probably worried sick about me, and the longer I stayed out, the harsher my punishment would be. So, running as fast as I could, I ran in the direction of our small house, but I was abruptly halted by a band of the Pharaoh's trademen.   
  
They were carrying large caskets of wine, baskets of fresh bread, and one certain barrel caught my eye. The barrel contained the most beautiful red and white berries I had ever seen! I could smell them from my position. They were so good-looking, and I longed to taste one. Then, I noticed some of the berries were falling out of the overloaded keg. Giggling, I carefully snuck up to the trademan that was carrying the casket. He was too busy to noticed, so I snatched a couple that were falling, and quickly escaped the scene, snickering, and popping a berry victoriously into my mouth. And, oh, it was the sweetest thing I ever tasted. It was tangy and ambrosial. Deciding I would save the rest of the berries, I stuffed them gingerly into my pocket with grin.  
  
I skipped the remaining distance home, satisfied with my new stash of berries. As I finally reached my adobe home, I opened the door to find my mother, who was waiting patiently by the door with a relieved smile. She looked like she was crying! I'll admit, even though she was firm when I talked back to her, she was kind otherwise. She jumped from her water reed-made chair, hugging me.  
  
"I was so worried about you, Seijuu." she sobbed, tightening her embrace on me. "I had heard there had been a quarrel at the temple. Are you hurt?" she asked, inspecting me for any cuts or bruises. I shook my head in a "no" and wormed my way out of her grasp, sitting down on my stool and picking up a book. My mother knew how to read too. She was former priestess to the pharoah, and she learned as she grew up, then she taught me. I became good at it, and I even started to write the characters I saw in the books! It was then my father suggested I should be a scribe. Unknown to me, a squabble was going on outside. I heard scared screams, and clucking of hens, but I ignored it, bieng too interested with my book.  
  
Soon, an exhaused man barged into our house, knocking down our mahagony wood door. He seemed to have scratches all over him that were dribbling with blood and this odd neon-green liquid oozing out from the wounds that seemed to freeze the blood. The man was gasping for air through failing lungs and he held an arm up to my mother, begging for pity, and causing my mother to glare at him, but she softened her glare and pat the man softly on the head. At first she thought the man was fiegning, but she knew when people were on the verge of dying, so she picked up the man and quickly ran him upstairs and onto our guest room bed. I followed intently, wanting to see what had happened to the man. Mother examined the stranger's wounds, her eyes widening at the severity.  
  
"They have to be snake bites." she whispered, getting a flask of her own special medicine and slowly dripping the liquid onto one of the man's wounds. I jumped when I heard something sizzling, apparrantly, my mother was suprised as well. "It's...not a normal poison." she said in shock. "The medicine is supposed to eat it away, but it is still there. I'm afraid there's nothing we can do, sir." she stated, putting up the flask. "I'm sorry."  
  
I just stood there, completely bamboozled. I thought she could heal anything! How could there be something that she coulden't?!  
  
The man suddenly went wide-eyed as he gagged and choked his last, then he froze, his pale face showing complete horror. The last thing that happened was the same green, mixed with blood, ooze dripped down the side of his wide-open mouth. He died right there in front of me. I felt pity for him...  
  
...Even though he was a stranger...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naki: WOO! CHAPTER TWO IS FINISHED! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I'M HIGHLY ENTHUSED TO WRITE CHAPTER THREE, SO EXPECT IT SOON! 333  
  
Seijuu: I'm such a pansy when I'm young. ;-;  
  
Naki: It's okay, aibou. *Patpats.* 


End file.
